My Angel
by Flying Platypus
Summary: Gannondorph's life, as his little angel comes to destroy it. rated for his potty mouth. For one second, he had hoped that no harm had come to this radiant angel. Then he had remembered that harm to the annoying, idiotic child called ‘Hero of Time’ was


Gannondorph had been the only boy in a colony of women. He had grown up revered, spoiled, hated and feared. When Din let a boy child live in the home of the woman thieves, she planed for greatness, but it was a wide known prophecy that a man would ruin the tribe of women; that a man would create their downfall. But every man born to the desert people, because of Din's Power, was to be King of the Gerdu.

It had been generations since there was a King, even though many from the outer world tried to become King.

Gannondorph had the Power, the wisdom, and the courage to become the King of thieves.

He had tricked the King of Hyrule into taking his false vow of submission in payment for protection, and his plan had taken an auspicious beginning.

He had made the King trust him more than the old fool had trusted his own child. The plan had gone perfectly.

He had not anticipated the daring of the little girl, counting on the views of the northerners that children, most especially girl children, were to be seen and not heard. So the day he had seen the little boy in green through the window to the princess's garden, he had just thought she was getting …started… earlier then usual. He could not have foreseen that the little shrimp would grow up to be the damn Hero of Time.

He had not known that his plan to gain control and freedom for the Gurdu would be ruined by a boy ten years his junior.

As the boy had been tearing apart Gannondorph's creations, Gannondorph had to admit that he had found himself admiring the boys'…courage. Or stupidity and blind luck. He found himself unpleasantly …impressed almost, even if the boy had a stunning talent of destroying everything that Gannondorph had worked to build.

But that had been the beginning, when the boy was an eight-year-old brat. He had been inelegant and scrawny, and had not grown out of his baby-fat. To sum up his appearance in two words would have been easy. Annoyingly cute. But when, nine years had passed, and a delicate, swan-like beauty had shown up quite out of the blue, he had to refrain form drooling as this little angel had killed his hopes. Then, when this fragile angel had decimated his masterpiece, his Shadow Gannondorph, with ease, Gannondorph, sore in his loss, had reached out to destroy the puppet and show Link how much he hadn't been hurt. Gannondorph, the all-powerful ruler of Gerdu, now Ruler of Hyrule, the Master Thief, had immediately started rambling. The boy, as he saw through the connection to his puppet, had been flushed, sweaty, and beautiful.

For one second, he had hoped that no harm had come to this radiant angel. Then he had remembered that harm to the annoying, idiotic, child called 'Hero of Time' was a good thing. A very good thing. Not a bad thing at all. For weeks afterwards, he had blatantly put up residence next to de-Nile, but some things had to be realized. So, as the boy had defeated Morpha, 'the great slime ball,' he finally admitted it.

The young man was fucking hot.

That didn't mean, however, Gannondorph was about to go whisk the "Hero of Time" off his feet and fuck him silly. That just meant Gannondorph acknowledged that every time he saw the guy he got certain….problems that might get in the way of hating the idiot's guts. And he was royalty. Royalty did _not_ do anything improper with peasants. No mater how good they looked. Gannondorph had already known and accepted the fact that he was gayer then a four-sided triforce, but this was a bit different. This was the Champion of Light that he was talking about. He was even worse than peasants, sodomy, or fraternization. So as he looked in to the eyes of that ethereal beauty that had destroyed his life, he decided to fuck it all and give the boy a chance. Maybe the boy wouldn't kill him. Maybe, and he knew it was ridiculous, but maybe, this angel would take pity on him.

So the boy had wiped his ass all the way to the sacred realm and back.

And so, too late in the game, Gannondorph got serious.

And got his butt kicked again.

So, as it was, the last thing that Gannondorph saw as he died, was his beautiful angel smiling in triumph. And he vowed he'd be back.


End file.
